1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control unit and a method for compensating for a torque steer. The present invention relates to a technology of compensating for steering torque. More particularly, it relates to a technology of recognizing whether a vehicle is driven forwards or rearwards by using a distance difference between the vehicle and a reference object and then compensating for steering torque on the basis of the recognition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a lane keeping assist system (LKAS) for preventing deviation of a vehicle from a lane of a road that may occur due to carelessness or drowsiness of the driver in the vehicle.
Because the existing lane keeping assist system is operated depending on an angle of the forward direction of the vehicle, there is a limit in that the direction of a steering assisting torque is determined by the forward direction of the vehicle.
In order to supplement the limit, the forward or rearward driving of the vehicle is determined by recognizing the direction of a yaw rate due to the steering wheel of the vehicle, but it is difficult to determine whether the vehicle is driven forwards or rearwards in a forward or rearward driving state in which little steering of the steering wheel is made.
Furthermore, it may be identified whether the vehicle is driven forwards or rearwards on the basis of the gear position of the transmission of the vehicle, but when the vehicle is driven on a downhill road in a neutral gear or temporarily slid to be driven rearwards on an uphill road even in a forward gear D, it is difficult to fully recognize the forward or rearward driving state of the vehicle only with the gear state of the transmission.
Meanwhile, because the existing lane keeping assist system automatically applies an auxiliary steering force regardless of the steering intention of the driver with the assumption that the vehicle is driven forwards, it may generate a steering assisting torque and endanger the driver of the vehicle by the generated steering assisting torque while determining that the vehicle is driven forwards if the vehicle is driven rearwards due to a carelessness of the driver while the lane keeping assist system is turned on.